


To Bring Up The Past

by RobronSugdenDingle



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 20:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15870903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronSugdenDingle/pseuds/RobronSugdenDingle
Summary: Waiting for the day when Emmerdale makes an episode where Roberts head fills with many negative thoughts about the old him and his scheming ways and Aaron's there to comfort him.In other words, Roberts upset that he's been a bad person in his past and questions why Aaron would want to marry him after everything.





	To Bring Up The Past

  
  
It's just been a long day of looking after Seb and Liv. Cleaning up Sebs sick because he suddenly came down with the tummy bug and Liv refused to sleep in her room because Seb was sick right outside the door. So she stayed with Diane who also offered to keep Seb so Aaron and Robert could get some actual wedding planning done.  
  
But with the pairs history of 'getting things done' it didn't work out like that. As soon as Seb and Liv left the mill, Robert made them both dinner, watched a movie and kisses his fiance all the way up the stairs. They had slow and sensual sex, not worrying about their time or volume because they had no one else in the house and Aaron loved it.  
  
He lay in the bed on his back with Roberts sweaty head resting on his collarbone. He had an arm wrapped around Robert and Roberts own arms were splayed across Aaron's stomach, tracing little circles with his fingers on his beautiful scarred skin.  
  
He was just dozing off with a hand in Roberts hair when he felt the slight dampness on his stomach and he panicked ever so slightly. Surely his old scars couldn't have opened back up? And he had already cleaned himself after he and Robert...  
  
Robert.  
  
The blonde man sniffled and rubbed his nose with the back of his palm before Aaron sat up quickly and widened his eyes.  
  
"Robert?"  
  
Robert moved off of Aaron and wiped his eyes with the heel of his palms and adjusted the blanket so it was sitting comfortably around his waist. He peeked over at Aaron who leaned against the headboard, pillows now propped up and he watched Robert tear up again.  
  
"Robert? What's wrong? Did...did something happen?"  
  
"No...well...sorta. Sorry you don't want to hear-"  
  
"No don't be stupid. We're getting married soon. We tell each other everything, remember?"  
  
Robert nodded and moved to sit beside Aaron, leaned his own head against the headboard and sighed as he began to play with his ring.  
  
"Aaron I gotta ask...why? Why say yes in the first place?"  
  
"What? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Me. I'm talking about me. I'm probably one of the worst people alive and yet...I've got everything good in my life. I don't deserve all of that...any of it. I don't deserve you, Liv and Seb"  
  
Aaron was shocked. How could...how could he have not noticed his fiance had been having all these negative thoughts? All these...insecurities about himself?  
  
"You do Rob. You deserve everything..."  
  
"No. No I don't...dont you remember everything I've done?"  
  
Aaron nodded and sighed.  
  
"You mean the affair?"  
  
"No. God no. I don't regret any of that one bit..."  
  
Aaron nearly wanted to laugh.  
  
"It's just that...I don't see what you see in me...I mean, I've done horrible things...I...the way I spoke to you was disgusting...always bringing up Jackson. I accused you of killing him...and I knew you didn't obviously. I manipulated you...made you run yourself into the ground...cut yourself...and to make things worse, I told you it was all your fault because you were pathetic..."  
  
When Aaron said nothing, Robert allowed himself to cry again.  
  
"I mean. Why? Why are you with me if I'm like that? I nearly killed half your family! I nearly killed you...I put someone's death on your conscience...killed Sebs aunt-"  
  
"You did not kill Chrissie! That was an accident!"  
  
Robert wiped his eyes and Aaron pulled him in for a hug.  
  
"Come here you. It'll be ok...everything will be ...Robert? You remember what I said to you on February? When we got back together? I still mean all of that. You gave me a brand new life. The best life I know I'll live through because of you giving me one in the first place! You've saved my life more than once and I'm grateful...you brought Seb into the world, and Liv! You saved her when she drank that..."  
  
"Yeah and look what I was trying to do with that drink. Aaron...I've wasted so much of my time plotting against everyone...threatening and hating against every person who's kind to me now. Paddy...I shot him and he's happy with me marrying you"   
  
Aaron nodded.  
  
"Because I'm happy too. Robert, you don't have to keep bringing up the past. That's where it stays and where it belongs...that's what I've done and i was a horrible teenager. I did some bad stuff. Makes me wonder why Vic actually slept with me in the first place..."  
  
"Wait what?"  
  
"But the point is...everything you've done in the past belonged in your life when you were angry at everyone. Now...marrying Me will give you a brand new start on a life you choose you want it to be for yourself, me, Liv and Seb. Ok?"  
  
Robert nodded, his tears finally stopped and he leaned in to Aaron's touch when he kissed his shoulder. Aaron yawned and began to shimmy down the bed until he was lying on his back again. He patted his chest and grinned.  
  
"You coming back down here or what?"  
  
"Course I am" 


End file.
